Under the Mistletoe
by Avelyn Lauren
Summary: It's Christmas time and little Noel Hardy sees Santa kissing Mommy. What will the son of Frank and Nancy Hardy do? One shot belated chrsitmas story. I'm making this a series of short stories.
1. Chapter 1

A belated Christmas story that I really hope you enjoy. If you want a reference then you can look up a Christmas Story under my pen name. I did make a mistake there. In the third chapter I named him Jon but I had already named him Noel in the second.

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I just have fun writing them.**

**Under the Mistletoe**

Noel sat in his room waiting to hear the bells that he had been told would come when Santa arrived to deliver his toys. Sure his Mom had told him that Santa was once a real person turned to legend but his little boy mind hadn't grasped the concept that Santa was just that; a legend. He was actually supposed to be asleep and he was half afraid that he was going to get coal in his stocking because he had misbehaved at his Aunt Bess's house earlier.

The door opened to the jingling bells ringing and he heard the, "Ho ho ho ho..." from the famed Santa clause that he was looking to see tonight. Why was he coming though the door though? That didn't make sense. His parents had a chimney that he hoped wasn't going because he didn't want Santa to get burned. Just out of curiosity he followed to the head of the stairs and looked down to see his mom kissing Santa! Noel felt his whole world fall beneath him. His mom didn't love Daddy anymore. He could feel tears starting to come but remembered one of his school friend's words. "Big boys don't cry."

"All right, if big boys don't cry then I'll do something about it." Noel looked down again. His mother was giving Santa the same look that she sometimes gave Daddy when she thought that he wasn't watching. His heart wrenched out of him. _'Mommy and Daddy were getting a divorce!' _His head screamed. _'No I can't let that happen!'_ He had seen a lot of his friends really, really sad about their parents doing it. Each one of them had felt that it was their fault. Mommy and Daddy had promised that they wouldn't ever get a divorce.

He looked around the hall to see what he had but none of it was adequate enough. Noel went to his room and found his slingshot that Uncle Joe had given for his birthday earlier in the month. The stones that were in the satchel by it would suffice. When he returned to the stairs he saw that they were getting ready to leave the door area. He took quick aim and hit Santa on the back of his head. "Ow…" Santa rubbed the back of his head. "Is Noel still up?"

"He was supposed to be sleeping." Mom had answered. "I'll go look." Noel quickly ran to his room and shut his eyes really tight. "Noel, baby, are you awake?" She kept the room dark so as not to wake him up. The little boy could feel her shift the bed as she sat down, "I know you're not sweetie but you have to go to sleep. The sooner you do, the sooner it will be morning."

"Mom, do you still love Dad?" His blue eyes looked at her with all the intensity that an eight year old boy could muster.

"I've always loved your dad baby. I always will." She promised.

"Nancy?" He heard his Dad's voice, but he saw Santa standing in the hall coming up and he fell down the stairs.

Noel's Mom ran down the stairs, "Dear are you alright?" He grimaced. "Yeah, I'm fine." When he tried to stand up though he slipped again; this time with Nancy. There were several rolling marbles coming down the stairs. Nancy was pushing the marbles aside when she heard a whizzing rock pass her. "Noel Daniel hardy what are you doing?" She was greeted by a little boy that had tears running down his face and snot coming out his nose.

"You promised! You promised that you loved Daddy! That you would never love anyone else. Santa is not Daddy!" He cried throwing the slingshot and attacking Santa.

"You're not my daddy! You're not supposed to touch my mommy." Noel had a hard right punch. Santa noticed as he was being punched by the child. He didn't hear his mother laughing in the background at him and Santa. Poor Santa was a having a hard time trying not to do anything to the child while he glared at the woman that was laughing harder with each passing moment. Noel turned his fiery blue eyes to his mother. "It's not funny."

"It's okay, son, I'm not trying to hurt Mommy."

"You have no right to call her that! She's my Mommy!" Noel pulled at the man's beard. "Daddy!" He let go of the beard that snapped back into place.

"Oww..." His Daddy lowered the beard down. "Yeah, it's me. You have a mean right hook. I'm glad that I had pillow on."

"I thought that you were Santa Claus and that you were trying to take Mommy away!" The boy threw himself in his Dad's arms.

"Noel, I was kissing Mommy because I love her and... well because there is mistletoe on the door."

The boy gave owl eyes to his father. "Daddy, what's mistletoe?"

"It's alright Frank; I'll protect you from him." Frank laughed at that.

Frank led them to the door and pointed up. "It's this right here. You see there is a Christmas tradition that if tow people stand under mistletoe then they are supposed to kiss each other."

"Oh…" understanding dawned in his eyes. "But why are you supposed to kiss?"

"You're turn Nancy."

"Well, we'll have to look it up won't we?" She paused, "but before we do that since you're both under the mistletoe I get to kiss both of my men."

-

-

The group laughed around the fire at the story that Noel had been telling to his friends. They had all grown up together as did their parents before them and it was Christmas Eve. "Hey anyone want some more hot cocoa?" Noel asked.

"I'll help," the fifteen year old Beth said jumping up.

"Ooohhhh," someone in the room started followed by everyone else.

"Why do they put mistletoe up? We don't need it in the least."

Beth was embarrassed to be standing under there with him. Noel smiled and gave her a quiet peck on the cheek.

-

-

-

Bess and Joe watched the group from the very same stares that had been there eight years ago when the story that had been told took place. Well it looks like it's going to be close knit family all around eventually. She smiled at her daughter and Nancy's son jumping away from each other.

"Well they certainly act like Nan and Frank did before they ever got together. Why did you put the mistletoe there Bess?"

"I wanted to see who would be the first to get under it." She held the little tiny hand held recording camera.

Joe grinned, "Don't have too much fun, yet. They all still think about themselves as really close friends."

-

-

-

A very belated Christmas story I know but I've been itching to right it since I heard the "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus" one of the many times that I heard it. My internet has been acting up so I haven't been able to do anything with it until now. Anyways it was supposed to be funny. I'm not sure that I succeeded in doing that but a great look at an eight year old who still believes that Santa exists.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Stratmeyer Syndicate does. I just had fun writing them.

**Fwothty the Snowman **

8 year old Alyssa looked behind her to see that Beth and Noel followed closely behind her. Aunt Bess and Aunt Nancy had gone out with their husbands for a vacation is what she was told and that she was supposed to make sure that Noel and Beth arrived safely to her Mama's. It had been cold and snowing outside that day during school and the teachers seemed to have had a lot of trouble getting them to do their schoolwork because the children wanted to play. Personally Alyssa thoughts that teachers were a total bore. All they wanted you to do was learn, learn and learn. When she told her Mama this she had only laughed and said that she had felt the same way when she was little.

Noel and Beth were running in circles around each other leaving footprints in the snow. Beth had always found away to counteract what was done. It was a wonder to them how the snow fell from the sky. Alyssa looked behind her to see that they had started to throw snowballs to each other and one hit her in the face. "Oh you… you're going to pay for that." She threw her backpack down and made a nice big snowball at the wily Noel.

"You missed." He stuck his tongue out at her. A little too soon as the next one hit him on his tongue. "Hey no fair."

"You should have been paying attention."

"Yeth you thould have." Beth reiterated. She gave a missing toothed grin at him. That was before her snowball hit his bottom.

"Hey! Why are you picking on me?" Two balls hit him at the same time after Alyssa picked up her backpack and they started back on their way home.

Alyssa and Beth walking up front were beginning to bombarded by snowballs from behind them before they made one of their own, doubled it and knocked him down when they threw straight into the chest of his jacket. "Auntie George is expecting us now." Beth said in her most adult voice that she could muster.

Noel pulled himself out of the snow only to grumble something under his breath about mean girls. It didn't take long after the snowball fight was done for them to get home. They were met at the door by George who laughed at the sight of the children where snow seemed to be everywhere including their hair. "You guys want some hot cocoa?" She asked them letting them into the foyer of the house.

The children nodded eagerly when she asked and they were warmed up after about thirty minutes. "Hey Aunt George, who built that snowman out there?" Noel asked.

"I don't know. I came home from work to find that snowman already there."

"Can we finish it? It's the talletht thnowman that I have that I have ever theen." Beth said looking longingly at the snowman. Truth be told, it was the tallest snowman that any of them had ever seen and they had all been curious about it.

"Yes, you can." George answered.

The children cheered and ran outside barely remembering to put on their jackets.

They had been able to collect everything that they were going to put on Frosty the Snowman as they were going to call them. Beth had to stand up on Noel's strong shoulders in order to put the carrot nose, coal eyes and mouth while Alyssa made sure not to kowk out the head when she placed the scarf around his neck.

"We don't have a hat." Beth looked to find a top hat before she looked to Noel to help her place it on the Frosty's head.

"We don't know whose hat this is, Beth." Alyssa realistically looked around to see if anyone was chasing. Not that anyone really ever wore a top hat anymore except magicians but Alyssa just knew that they were fraud's.

"Pweathe," Beth begged giving her best impression of her puppy's look.

"Oh alright!" Alyssa gave in with a smile.

Alyssa helped to steady Beth as she stood on Noel's shoulder in order to get the hat when Beth almost fell but Noel caught her. "Hey did I see that arm just move?" Alyssa asked causing the other two to look up.

"Alyssa you're losing it." Noel started to add something else when Frosty stepped toward them.

"Fwothty's alive!" Beth clapped her hands. "Jutht like in the movie."

"Will you play with uth Fwothty?"

The snowman nodded his head saying that he would be happy to play with them. They went around the little neighborhood all of the kids joined them as they danced to some of the Christmas songs that were playing inside the houses. Some of the parents would leave the windows open to be able to hear their children's voices while they played and that was where they heard the music playing. After a round of ring around the rosies they started going through the streets of town not even thinking about the song that they were singing, which was coincidentally "Frosty the Snowman". They crossed the street as parents watched the impulsive children following the snowman. It was a safe town but they had some parents following closely to make sure that the children were safe.

After a time though Frosty as all snowmen had to he began to melt and waved goodbye to the children that he had following them knowing that the parents that were following them would get the children home safely.

The children stormed in, "Auntie George, Fwothty came to life!"

"Did he really?" The children eagerly nodded their heads and told what they had seen to her. Joe had arrived their a few minutes before them and was drinking some hot cocoa trying to warm up some.

"You children sure had an eventful day didn't you?"

-

The group laughed at that story. "You know not that I think about it someone had to have been in that snowman but that sure was fun." Noel laughed. It had been a while since he had thought of that Christmas.

"You know I bet it was Uncle Joe. He was a little too wet when we arrived home." Beth thought back to that time. She may have been onbly five but her Uncle Joe had not only been shivering pretty bad but he was also wet on his neck where he had tried to dry off and she didn't think that he had been taking a shower.

"You're probably right." Alyssa smiled. It was just like Uncle Joe to do something like that.

-

Frank watched from across the hall, "You never told them did you?"

Joe shook his head. "Nope that was sure a lot of fun though."

-

-

-

You'll have to forgive me if you find mistakes in here. I am posting it right after typing but I have to go to work. I honestly hope you enjoy this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Playing in the Snow**

Sam watched as the little girl played outside by herself wondering how she wasn't cold in the sweater that she wore. It had finished snowing the day before and the snow remained untainted as it was a day off for most people. She looked like she was having fun though. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and her ears were slightly red but other than that she showed no sign that she was could in the slightest.

"What are you playing?" The girl looked at him surprised that there were other people out right now.

"I'm seeing how far I can shapes that can be created with the snow," she answered.

"Can I play with you?" Sam asked her as he watched to start create another octagon type shape.

The girl shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care before he handed her a pair of gloves. "Here these will keep your hands warm for at least a little while." The next hour saw the creation of many shapes until Sam got the idea to build a house with the snow. The blocks had become bigger as they had started on it eventually all becoming the same size.

A childish laughter could be heard through the mo0rning air as the house fell apart yet again. Neither of them cared though as they continued to try to build the house. "What's your name?" The girl asked him as they had the house built up about halfway.

"Sam, how about you?" She looked at him and took in his warm coat.

"I'm Elizabeth." She answered.

"The cold doesn't get to you." He finally noticed that she was looking at his coat. He felt bad because he wore a nice warm coat while she wore a sweater that couldn't be keeping her warm in any way.

"Nah, you get used to the cold and it's far too pretty to have to stay inside all day. I love the cold weather. There's just something about it that's just so invigorating." Sam smiled as they finished building their house in which they noticed had taken on the shape of the all time favorite igloo.

The opening was just warm enough for them both to climb in together only to find that they had built a nice warm little spot that they could warm up in. "I don't care what you say you have to be cold." Sam's ten year old mind just couldn't wrap around the fact that there were people that didn't have coats, hats, gloves, scarves or anything else. He took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders as they stayed inside the little igloo. It was peaceful out and apparently people were in front of the fireplaces trying to stay warm or even they were setting up their Christmas trees for the holidays coming up. His family had set theirs up during the last blizzard that had snowed them in so there was nothing he had to do after he finished his chores.

"What time is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sam looked at his watch. "It's about 1 o'clock."

"I need to get home." They started to crawl out of the little igloo. It had become slightly windy during the time that they had been talking in there.

"Here's your coat." She tried to hand it to him.

"Don't worry about it." He remembered his manners and offered to take her home all the while they were having a snow ball fight all they way to her house.

"This is my stop." She said as she started to open the door.

"Where have you been young lady? Lunch was ready an hour ago." Her mother showed up with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry ma'am it's my fault. We were playing and we lost track of time."

"Well are you two hungry?" The woman that wore a thin sweater, funny looking bunny slippers, and a long wool skirt stood by the small kitchen stove.

"Yes ma'am, do you have a phone. I need to call my Mom and Dad. I didn't realize how late it was." Sam was ever polite and his manners evidently impressed her as she had smile that could light up the room.

"Mama, we built an igloo and made several shapes out of the snow. Did you know that it was warmer in the igloo than it was out in the weather?" Her mother grinned at her daughter's rosy cheeks, the red ears and her nose that would most likely be the runniest thing in the house that night but she could see that her daughter had enjoyed herself immensely.

"Thank you Mrs…" Sam came into the room after he finished his phone call.

"Mrs. Stanton," she finished for him, "are your parents coming to get you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Stanton, they said they would be here in about thirty minutes."

"Now what's your name young man?" She asked.

"My name is Sam Fairchild."

"Well it's nice to meet you. How about we warm up with this soup and some hot cocoa?" She suggested as they went to small dining room table.

They enjoyed lunch as Mrs. Stanton found out more about the young man that had made sure that her daughter had made it home safely. She wondered who his parents were that he did have good manners because he wasn't from around this little area. He was too well dressed and added the fact the coat that he still refused to take back was a thick gray wool one that would keep him warm on the coldest of days. The coat swallowed her daughter up if she were to keep it.

The door bell interrupted her line of thought as she was making some more hot cocoa. The two people at the door were well dressed as well and it was obvious that they were of upper class. She didn't see any of the signs of the haughtiness that she had seen in the upper/middle class in fact this couple was smiling having a cute moment. When she took a second look she could see that the woman was a lot younger than the man but she was very much in love with her husband. "Mr. and Mrs. Fairchild, how are you doing?"

"We're doing well. Our son called and said that he was at this house."

"He is. Why don't you come in and warm up? I'm making us some more hot cocoa."

"If it's not too much trouble." Amanda answered smiling at the thought of hot cocoa.

"Sam is finishing his bowl of soup. I've forgotten how much boys eat."

"We're sorry if he's been an inconvenience."

"Oh no he has been very well behaved. It was the least that I could do as he made sure my daughter stayed warm and the fact that he walked her home to make sure that she remained safe. I haven't seen those kinds of manners since I was a young teenager."

"Mama," Sam's voice said from behind, "am I in trouble for being late?"

"We'll talk about it later sweetie. I'm proud of you." She kissed her son and pulled him into a hug.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me." He tried to push her away.

"That's right darling, we wouldn't want to embarrass him when there is a pretty girl watching him." Her husband said behind her.

Sam missed the glint of amusement in his father's eyes and tone when he said that. He merely sent his father a glare and turned red. Mrs. Stanton smiled from behind them remembering when she was a young girl and having her brothers do that same reaction. "Hot cocoa's ready." She said as they all sat down in the eating room that seemed to be getting smaller.

Another few minutes and they had to go. "Sam, here's your coat."

Sam shook his head again. "You need that coat more than I do." He answered refusing again to take the coat. He knew that he could get another but from the looks of it they had no way of getting another one.

"Thank you." The girl blushed before looking down at her feet. The parents smiled as they exchanged numbers to keep in contact.

-

A 21 year old Sam came out of his thoughts as he felt a pair of lips touch his cheeks. "You're standing under mistletoe."

"I wonder who put that up." He said out loud.

"What does it matter? You've done a wonderful job putting together this fundraiser to help the less fortunate. You have a wonderful group of friends."

"I do don't I?" He put his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his. He was looking out the window to see some kids playing out in the snow.

"They have helped you every year since you were fifteen put something together to raise funds for the people that needed supplies. You were the driving force in our schools when it came to putting together drives all year long so that people would have clothes to wear and food to eat. You spend so much time taking care of everyone else I wonder how you find time to take care of yourself." She sighed happily.

"Elizabeth, do you remember when we first met?"

"How could I possibly forget? No one believed me that an angel gave me that coat that I was able to wear for three years after that." She sighed quietly before they were interrupted to join in the party. The dancing was about to start and there wasn't one person that liked to miss the most energetic part of the party.

-

-

-

I hope that you enjoyed the story. It's not as funny or as cute as the other two but it's still a very sweet story. Well I think that it is anyways.


End file.
